Hello Moon --Jared CameronOC--
by pansyandy
Summary: Artemis Ohle Ateara and Jared Cameron. The Elders always stared at us with knowing eyes from the beginning. I had hope that what they believed was true but you never knew once a male phased. Grandfather always said it was written in the stars. But I ran at the first mistake. "A stubborn child," my grandfather called me fondly as he urged me to stop running. -JaredOC- [COMPLETE]


PLEASE READ:

\- Obviously there is NO JaredxKim. Jared did NOT imprint on Kim.

\- I have changed the ages of people and I have changed the ages of when they first phased.

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here. There are also NO Cullen's in this fic- I'm sure they exist but they do not live in Forks in this fic. - Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

-This is an AU of sorts.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Hello Moon**

 **[Jared Cameron X OC]**

 **One-Shot**

.

.

.

La Push, Washington…  
It is a small community where everyone knows everyone and everything.  
It is the home to the average people living day to day and to the wolf shifters who protect us all from things that go bump in the night.  
It is also home to a past I had hoped to leave behind years ago.

.

.

.

Those born into the Quileute tribe know.  
They grow up hearing the stories of their ancestors every month.  
Eventually those of the male bloodline learn that stories are not always stories.  
Females are kept in the dark unless there is a direct connection to a shifter.

.

.

.

At 22 years old I had hoped that I would never come back.  
I left everything behind after all.  
And yet…

.

.

.

In the year 1990 three of us were born and I was the only female.  
Artemis Ohle Ateara.  
A rare occurrence for those of our bloodline- the only other exception being in 1986 when Leah Clearwater was born.

.

.

.

My father plopped me onto the carpeted floor in front of two other boys smiling widely. "Moon this Jared," he said pointing to the boy with light brown hair before pointing to the boy with the dark brown hair, "and this is Paul."

Patting me on my head he proceeded to introduce me, "Boys this is my daughter Artemis but we call her Arty or Moon" and then he joined the other men on the couch.

I've seen them before at the bonfires but I never really talked to them.

They both sat in front of me staring. Then Jared said, "Hello Moon" before promptly pulling my hair hard causing me to cry out and shove him to the floor. Paul just laughed.

So… I grew up with Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote in my social circle.

Honestly, I was doomed from the start.

.

.

.

Growing up with them, I was always just known as the girl who was always around the two rowdy troublemaking boys. It never really mattered to me at the time since I was just glad to have friends. Sadly, for me it was hard to make connections with others girls in my school.

But that was okay because they were my friends.

They were there to stop the bullies and cheer me up.

Jared and Paul were my best friends.

.

.

.

At 17 years old -almost 18- I graduated from high school.  
I packed all my belongings and I hitchhiked to the closest airport.  
Two hours later I was on a flight to Boston, Massachusetts.  
Four years later I was proudly walking across the stage to receive my diploma.  
A week later I got a frantic phone call from my little brother urging me to come home.  
Now...

Now I am two hours away from going back to a place I said I would never return to.

.

.

.

In 1996 my little brother was born.  
The first male born into our family with the potential to follow out tribe's traditions.  
I wasn't very happy about it at first but no 6-year-old would especially after years of being the center of attention.  
He was a cute little boy though.

.

.

.

Four years later when I was 10 years old my father died in a storm.  
The funeral was a solemn affair.  
My mother focused on my little brother and my grandfather oversaw everything.  
I stood quietly staring out blankly, thankful of the warmth Paul and Jared provided me on this cold day.

.

.

.

When all three of us entered middle school things started changing.  
We came in being inseparable and slowly started drifting apart.  
The boys discovered girls and girls discovered my boys.  
I was left to focus on my academics.  
At the end of middle school things had gone back to being normal.  
We were always together and I was still just "that girl" that was always around them.

.

.

.

It was not until we entered high school that I made myself known to others as more than just their "best friend."  
For once in my life I had my own group of friends- separate from them.  
I was a great student, I got involved in sports, and other students knew who I was based on my own merit.  
It was amazing.  
I was finally discovering who I was without relying on them.

.

.

.

Sophomore year brought a new set of problems and changes.

Paul became a ladies' man.

I realized I was in love with one of my best friends.

Jared- well he gained an annoying stalker by the name of Kim Weller.

.

.

.

Two days before the beginning of junior year I remember waking up to have _him_ lying next to me. It was nothing really new to us after all I often crashed into his room as well. But this time his cheeks were flushed and hand slowly caressed my equally pink cheek.

Later that day when he once again told me that he wanted us to be together, I smiled.

Paul whined and mocked us but it was fine because he always just smiled at the end.

We were perfect for each other and everyone knew it.  
Our families had expected it apparently.

.

.

.

I came from a family with responsibilities and obligations.

As the only true female on the Ateara bloodline it fell on me to take on the mantle of the tribe's future healer. Unfortunately, since mom had married into the family she could not do it instead.  
My grandfather would teach me small things after school.  
These obligations would always play a part in what would become of me in the future.  
But in the mean time I would grudgingly do as my grandfather said.

Artemis Ohle Ateara, future Quileute Tribal Healer.

I never did like how that sounded.

.

.

.

Our bond was strong and for a while I truly believe it would always be that way.  
There was just something that was electric between us.  
The Elders would often grin with a knowing glint in their eyes when they saw us.

I never really had any doubts until our senior year of high school. I couldn't help but notice that so many things had started to go wrong halfway through the year. Paul and Jared were always together or with other kids from school and yet our time together dwindled to random moments here and there. I withdrew into myself; focusing on school and what seemed impossible "what if's" outside of Washington State.

The lies and the secrets were all exposed.  
In a small place like La Push and Forks it was only a matter of time.  
Tears were shed, friendships disintegrated and hearts were broken.

Pride took over.  
I decided that those "impossible what if's" were no longer impossible.  
No one would stand in my way.

In the dead of the night I laid out my plan to my grandfather and did not take 'no' for an answer.  
The next day I was gone.

.

.

.

"Miss Ateara here is your car," the man said to me as I sat on the bench my arms crossed and head tilted to the ceiling, "Miss?"

I turned to glance at the man with a nod and followed him out to the sidewalk where my car was waiting. As he loaded my luggage I stared off dreading the ride home.

A throat clearing had me turning to the right. I scowled as I noticed that Paul was leaning against a truck. He had changed a lot since I had left. He was much taller and more muscled.

"Hey short-stack. It's been a long time," he said smirking as my old nickname tumbled out of his mouth.

I continued to stare until my eyes widened in realization.  
It had happened to him too.

Quil had called me soon after he first transformed.  
I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised he was a part of it as well.

"Hi Paul. Quil never told me you had phased as well," I told him eyeing him.

He shrugged carelessly, "We're not really allowed to tell other people. Quil could tell you about himself because he's your brother."

"Why are you here?"

"Quil let it slip that you were moving back home so I thought I'd pick up my best gal pal from the airport."

Rolling my eyes, I showed him my keys and gestured to my car, "Thanks but no thanks. I have my own car."

"You can't avoid him forever!" he shouted as I slammed the door.

.

.

.

The minute he confirmed that all the rumors were true- I shut down.  
I did not care for his excuses or his apologies.  
Paul tried to talk to me on his behalf but all that got him was a lamp to his head.  
I would not let myself be one of 'those' girls who forgave cheating.  
When he ambushed me with flowers and useless apologies, he got a broken nose and there was an impromptu bonfire in my backyard.

.

.

.

It was a quiet drive- nothing surprising. Things in La Push have always been slow and dull. The sky was dark and the clouds slowly blackening signaling the approaching rain.

The house looks the same- nothing seems to have changed since I left.

Stepping out I grin as my brother manhandles me into a suffocating hug all while whispering, "I missed you" over and over.

He was taller than me and no longer the scrawny boy I remembered.

"You've grown…" I murmured while kissing his cheek.

He shrugged and dragged me inside to where mom was waiting with tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

When I walked into his room he was sleeping.

My grandfather lay on the bed, looking pale and drawn. The fever had spiked last night and after hours of changing the wet cloths it had finally broken and I was able to fall asleep.

"Your beauty has only enhanced since you've been away my dear moon," he rasped, eyes soft and smiling widely.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered softly eyes tearing up before placing a kiss on his palm.

"I've missed you too…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back home," I cried resting my head against his hand.

His hand caressed my hair lovingly, "My dear moon I always knew you were meant to leave. You were never going to take over the tribe's healer position. It just wasn't you. Besides I knew you would return to reclaim what's yours."

"…What's mine?" I asked confused.

"The Elders always knew- I always knew. It was written in the stars."

"How cryptic of you," I teased.

"I'm old it's allowed," he joked chuckling.

.

.

.

"You're still avoiding him short-stack," Paul chimed in as he took the heavy box out of my arms.

"Stop calling me that Paul," I whined while picking up another box and taking it into the empty room.

"No way. Years later and you are still short compared to us," he teased.

"Yeah well unlike Leah I did not phase and benefit from the transformation," I griped throwing a dish towel at him.

"So what's this place?" he asked leaning against the counter.

Rolling my eyes at him I started unpacking some of the boxes. "This is going to be my new shop. I'm opening a Café & Bakery."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. It should be opening in a month," I said while arranging the various mugs on the shelves.

Humming he took out various plates, "Are you coming to the bonfire this weekend? You've been back for two months already. We all want to see you."

I glared at him.

"Oh come on Arty! We miss you. Jared misses you! He never stopped loving you! Not even after you left without a word by the way. You need to stop avoiding him."

"I don't need to do anything!" I snapped.

"He phased too you know. It happened after he found out you disappeared. The Elders figured it was due to the rush of an emotional catalyst because of you leaving."

"Get out."

"I am 100% sure that you are his imprint Artemis."

"Get out Paul," I growled flinging a porcelain mug at his head.

.

.

.

"It was written in the stars sweetheart."

I glanced over at my grandfather as I'm baking some pastries that may feature on my menu at the café. "What was?"

"You know what…" he replied with a knowing glint in his eyes. At my disbelieving face he just says, "You'll see."

.

.

.

I risk the bonfire weeks later.

Dressed in dark colors I climb a tree with good coverage and lean against the thick trunk.  
Further away on the edge of the beach the fire burns and people crowd around.

I can see my brother with his imprint Claire on his laps, his friends settle around him. The Pack leader Sam and his imprint Emily aren't that far away either but they are in their own little bubble. My grandfather and the other Elders are settling as well getting ready to begin the legends.

But my eyes rest on him. He has gotten taller but he still has the same brown hair and eyes I love so much. He's sitting on log staring at the burning fire, beside him Paul is trying to cheer him up before he sighs and stares at the fire as well.

When Billy Black's voice breaks through the idle chatter it all falls silent.

The legends wash over us all and I feel a tightening in my chest as he talks about the Third Wife; I can't help but glance down at him.

Grandfather said it was written in the stars.  
I wonder…

.

.

.

Leaving La Push was not easy.

School started and that helped for a while.  
Until it didn't anymore.  
Instead I would retreat into my room and stare at the blank ceiling.  
I would hold onto the teddy bear he had once given me and cry myself to sleep.  
Eventually I learned to push it all aside.

Then the calls started up again.  
Paul.  
Jared.  
Grandfather.  
Quil.  
Paul.  
Jared.  
They never stopped until I got a new number.

Leaving La Push definitely was not easy.

.

.

.

When my Café & Bakery opens- I feel happy.  
Every morning I walk up and smile at the sign.  
The Moon & Stars Café.

Business is going surprisingly well.  
The people of Forks and La Push are often coming in and out of my shop.

My grandfather loves to venture out and visit at random times to join me for coffee and muffins; he is often found at small table by the windows.  
Quil is working part-time as a barista along with his two friends.  
Paul continues to pop up to tease and gripe about coming to the bonfires.

Overall I am content.

But as grandfather loves to tell me- something is missing and I am just being a stubborn child by avoiding it for so long.

.

.

.

On my 23rd birthday the shop is bustling as soon as it opens.

People wish me a happy birthday as they order and I grin.

Paul greeted me with a suffocating hug and a leather bracelet he created himself. He spent the day helping me around the shop by waiting tables or bringing out the new pastries.

Around four in the afternoon I had just cleared a table and turned back to head behind the cash register only to drop the plate in my hands. The crash drew everyone's attention and caused Paul to rush out from the back only to stare in shock.

It seemed that grandfather was right.  
Again.  
The man was going to me insufferable to live with from now on.

From behind me I could hear Paul snickering even as Quil hissed at him to be quiet and I could vaguely see my grandfather grinning from his usual spot by the window.

He stood tall with a small smile that could melt hearts and soft brown eyes seemingly devouring me as I stood in front of him.

An annoyed sigh came from behind, "Why aren't they doing anything? Isn't imprinting supposed to be life-changing shit?" Paul whined.

"Shut up Paul," my brother shushed.

His smile widened. "Hello Moon," and then he proceeded to pull my hair.

I stared at him incredulously and could only sigh in fond exasperation before shoving him lightly. "Hi Jared."

Paul just laughed.

Written in the stars indeed…

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Hello Moon" -Meaghan Smith**

Hello moon up in the sky  
It's been a while  
Since you turned around  
And looked down on me  
And smiled

Did you get scared  
Of the sun and the day  
The only one  
Who could chase you away  
Or were you swinging  
With the stars in sky  
Or did you just get too busy  
Bringing in the tides

Don't forget  
About me please  
Even if I'm asleep  
Don't leave  
Without me knowing  
That I'm dreaming 

* * *

**Profile**

Name: Artemis Ohle Ateara

Nicknames: Moon, Luna, Arty

Born: April 7th, 1990

Species: Human (carries a recessive wolf-shifter gene)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'5"

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair: Dark brown

Family Members: Quil Ateara V (brother), Joy Ateara (mother), Quil Ateara III (grandfather)

Occupation: recent Café & Bakery owner in Forks, Washington

* * *

I don't really know why I decided to write this. The idea came to me yesterday and I just started writing until I finally finished it today.

Originally it was going to be a PaulOC but I figured I have enough PaulOC fics and I thought I would try Jared instead.

So here it is.

I don't think I'm going to try to expand it. I kinda like how this ends.

Either way please:

 **REVIEW**

 **FAVORITE**

It only takes a couple of seconds.  



End file.
